


Quick Study

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Studying for studying's sake can be satisfying.





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompts 611: Industrious.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Quick Study

~

Ron finds Hermione in the library. 

“Should’ve known you’d be here. You’re so bloody industrious. You’ve already aced your NEWTs, why are you studying?” 

Teeth gritted, Hermione snarls, “Some people like learning!” 

Wincing, Ron backs away. “Right. I’ll…leave you to it.” 

Once he’s gone, Hermione presses her forehead against the table, whimpering as her body trembles with pleasure. 

Moments later, Pansy crawls from below the table. Smirking, she kisses Hermione, sharing her own taste with her. “Demonstration over. Think you can replicate what I did?” 

Hermione licks her lips, getting down on her knees. “Definitely. I’m a quick study.” 

~


End file.
